A harness for an animal is typically worn in conjunction with a collar and used as an alternative for leash attachment. While a collar only encircles the neck of the animal, harnesses generally have a loop that surrounds the torso or body of the animal as well, with connecting straps between them for reinforcement. The use of a harness allows for distribution of force on the body of the animal which may prevent choking and reduce the possibility of the animal slipping out that may be possible with only a collar. Harness usage is growing in popularity among many pet owners—especially for those with smaller breed dogs.
With the growing use of harnesses, many problems arise. For example, conventional animal harnesses typically require a significant amount of effort for a handler to control and restrain the animal. Furthermore, conventional harnesses (such as dog collars) put a strain on the animal's neck which can result in injury. Consequently, an animal harness that can humanely restrain and control an animal with minimal effort is needed.